SasuSaku: My Shadow Lover
by sasukexnaruxsakura
Summary: Summary: When Sasuke was little he always heard a voice in his head talking to him. But he doesn't understand why. Then he feelings like someone is stocking him. He has no idea who it is. - The first chapter of this is for Sasuke's birthday :)


**Summary: When Sasuke was little he always heard a voice in his head talking to him. But he doesn't understand why. Then he feelings like someone is stocking him. He has no idea who it is.**

 **Key Help for Sakura:**

 **' _When she talks to Sasuke by share thoughts'_**

 **-This is when she thinks to herself-**

 **SasuSaku: My Shadow Lover**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Beginning Of Surprises**

* * *

 **-Sasuke's POV-**

Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha, In all my life I always feel someone stalking me everyday... But I am not sure why... It started when I was little I heard a voice...in my head.. I never told anyone of this I didn't know how too explain what I am hearing.

 **-Flash back-**

A young raven hair boy is running around in a park. 'Nii-san will never catch me.' thought the boy as he is running to a place to hide. He hides into the bushes. His older Brother goes to the north of the park to try to find him. Sasuke giggles lightly as he saw him go the other way from him.

Then all of a sudden a pure white snake goes right to him. Someone not from a far sees and hits it away from him. Then Sasuke heard a voice going through his head _'No don't hurt him!'_ said this voice. "Huh?" said Sasuke as he blinks his eyes and looks around him to figure out where that voice is coming from. He didn't see anything at all.

 _'I'm glad you're ok.'_ said this voice going through his head. 'Who are you...?' thought the young Uchiha to the voice in his head. _'I'm your Guardian Angel.'_ said the sweet kind voice.

'My Guardian..?'

 _'Yes.'_

'Why would I need a Guardian...?'

-Your still to little to understand...My Love...- thought his Guardian Angel. _'Every person has someone who looks out for them'_

Sasuke's eyes lights up happily 'Really!?' His Guardian Angel chuckles sweetly as she is hiding in the shadows. _'Yes really.'_

 **-End of Flash Back-**

I still hear the voice every now and then. I know she is still looking out for me. But I need to head to the training field to spar with Naruto. Even though I don't really feel like it. I started to walk to the training ground.

I made it there with in 10 mins and I didn't see that blond idiot anywhere. "Where are you now Dobe...?" I sighed. 'Is he going to make me play the waiting game again. Once he gets here he is so going to pay!' I thought to myself as I lean against the tree waiting for him.

-End of Sasuke's POV-

The Person in the shadows with pink hair watches him from where she is. She smiles as she watches her forever true mate. -I miss you so much...I am glad I get to watch you grow up.- she thought as she sees him closing his eyes while leaning against the tree. -Someday you will remember me, when you get your mating mark back...Whenever that day comes...I'm not sure you will get all of your memories back when you get it back.- Sakura thought while watching him still. -That there will be a very slow process for you Hun.- she frowns some that he will be going through pain when he starts.

Then a person jumps next to her, he is 7 years old in human years. "Mama what's up with Papa now?" he ask while looking at his Mother's green eyes. Sakura's son has pink hair and dark black eyes.

 **-Sakura's POV-**

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm vampire that is 150 years old and I have a son name Hyousuke. A little fact about Vampires... We age very slowly, Hyousuke is 30 years old in vampire years. But he is 7 years old in human years. I know he will grow more sometime but we don't know when that is going to happen. I chuckled to my self as I thought that. Another fact about vampires is...well the male carries the children. I know, I know that you think that sounds weird but it happens... It's very rare when a female carries little ones. The only one I know that is a female carrier is Mikoto Uchiha.

When Sasuke was carrying he didn't look that pregnant at all, just a little stomach that was it. Yes I said Sasuke, He is my true Mate but something happen and he was reborn into his own bloodline, The Uchiha Clan. Uchiha's are full blooded Vampires. But Sasuke isn't, Well he is special.

Only reason why he not full blooded Vampire is because he is a reborn. When your reborn your human half will need to die, then you will get all of your memories back, but slowly and be a full blooded Vampire again. I have talk to vampires that this happens to them they said they had been having dreams about there past life before there human half dies off. Sometimes I wonder if Sasuke is having dreams like that..? The Funny thing is Sasuke is reborn to his real parents, they notice he was reborn, because he's only half human. I was so happy to hear that and I cried along with Mikoto.

Mikoto wanted me to visit Sasuke so he can play with me and stuff. But I just couldn't... I wanted to watch him in the shadows and make sure nobody hurts him or I will kill them. She understand why. So when Hyousuke visited he had to act like a cousin just to see them. So he can see his Uncle,Nana & Papay.

Well it looks like that blond baka is there...It funny that he became friends with him again. I watch them with my son with me in the shadows.

 **-End of Sakura's POV-**

"Where the hell have you been!?" yells out Sasuke as he is glaring at the Uzumaki before him. "I was Ummm..." Naruto started as he is trying cover up what he has been doing. "I was helping Itachi with something before I got here."

Sakura eyes grow wide -That Baka! I'm sure he will catch on by now!- she thought to her self. Hyousuke just shakes his head at his Uncle "Naruto" 'Is Uncle for REAL...?' he thought while looking at the Dobe.

Sasuke crosses his arms as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "What did my Nii-san needed help with...?"

Naruto started to sweat bullets when he ask him. "Umm...Ummm...with his mission reports." he said as he trying to cover up the fact he was helping him and his parents for Sasuke's birthday party. Hyousuke shakes his head. 'Like he will fall for that.' he thought. Sakura sighs lightly as she leans against the tree.

"Uh-huh...Yea right! " yells out the angry Uchiha while looking at the blonde haired baka. "It's true!" yells out Naruto. 'I have an idea' Hyousuke thought and then he whispers to his Mother about his idea. Sakura smiles "Go on ahead."

Hyousuke runs to his 'cousin' Sasuke and knocks him down. Sasuke eyes grow wide and falls on to the ground. Naruto eyes grow wide as he saw this happen. "Hyousuke, what are you doing here...?" asked Sasuke while looking up at him.

"I just wanted to give you a hug Cuz Sasu. " said the little pink haired boy. Sasuke smiles and hugs the boy as his anger melts away.

'Thank god!' thought Naruto while he sees Sasuke hugging the younger boy, well older then Sasuke, but his spirit is older then Hyousuke... Urmmm Naruto brain starting to hurt. 'He save me.' he thought again as he calms down.

 **-To the Uchiha Family-**

Mikoto putting blooms and streamers up. Fugaku sighs while he got done doing some papper work. His Mate Mikoto hears him. "Are you finally done?" as she is still putting the decorations up.

Fugaku yawns some and then replys to her. "Yes..." Mikoto gets done and then checks on the cake. "You know he doesn't like sweets Hun." said the older Uchiha in the room. Mikoto chuckles some as she knows that. "I know deer, but this is carrot cake."

"It's still cake...it's still a sweet..." said Fugaku as he makes a point to her. _"FUGAKU!"_ she yells out and then a few mins later she laughs. Itachi walks into the kitchen. "What's going on in here Mother and Father...?"

"Your Father thinks that Sasuke is not going to like my carrot cake." said Mikoto as she pouts. "But he doesn't like sweets.." said Itachi's and Sasuke's Father. Itachi looks at both of them and laughs at them very hard. "God not this again..." he said as he is in his laughing fit.

Fugaku sighs as he rubs his head. "But you don't know he will like this type of sweet." Mikoto sighs again "Because it's not sweet at all! It's healthy!"

Itachi fell onto the floor laughing at his Parents little argument.

 **-1 hour and 15 mins later-**

Sasuke opens the house door and walks into the dark. 'Where is everyone...?' thought as he turn on the light. Then all of a sudden he hears "Happy Birthday Sasuke!" The Youngest Uchiha eyes widen and then smiles "Thanks." He sees Hyousuke and Naruto smiling at him. 'Oh you was trying to cover up this weren't you Dobe and Hyousuke save your ass.' thought Sasuke as he smirks. Naruto twitches some as he sees that and shakes. "I see you almost blown your cover Baka." said Sasuke while looking at his best friend. "Hehe..." Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

Hyousuke rolls his eyes. "Yea and you own me some candy Naru-Baka" Sakura watches from the shadows and giggles as she heard her son said that to him. Itachi cracks up laughing as he heard that. Sasuke chuckles at the blond as well. Naruto eyes grow wide. "H-Hyousuke!" he yells out.

"Well you had to see that coming Naruto." reply the laughing Itachi. "Now Sasuke do you want do open your gifts?" asked his loving Mother. Sasuke nods his head. "Yea..."

After Sasuke open all of the gifts that were all ninja tools other items like a book he will like to read. The only gift he hasn't open was Hyousuke's and he opens it and gets a book. "This is from me and my Mother. This is a special book when you get your mating mark back, you can open it and read some but not all..you will be able too when your Human Half dies off." said Hyousuke while his eyes are closed. "Huh!?" said Sasuke as he looks at the book and then looks over at his Mother. "I didn't know I was half human!? and did you know about this book too..!?" he yells out. "Yes I did, Sasuke you have been reborn again..." said Mikoto while looking at him and then continues. "You was with us before you die...You have been reborn back to us. Your Mate wanted to help you she's been do anything she can."

Sasuke eyes grow wide "So you knew who I was...? Plus how does Hyousuke knows about this...? He's too young!?" he is still inshock. "Of course I did, I knew who you was when I first looked at you and I cried... In my heart I knew your name was Sasuke. My baby boy that I lost 30 years ago. Well Hyousuke is 30 years old, he was only 5 when you was born." said Mikoto as tears going down her face.

Sasuke still in shock. "But I don't remember anything! from 30 years ago!" Then he starts to cry some as he now knew he left his mate behind and he doesn't even remember her. Fugaku goes to his son he puts a hand on his shoulder. "You will intime, when you get your mating mark back your memory will come back slowly." Sasuke looks at him and starts to calm down some. "But why is Hyousuke so young still..? I wasn't like that."

"In your case Sasuke, you was different your body knew you was a reborn. So you grow up to your rightfull body age." said Itachi and then continues. "Your half human so you grow faster then Hyousuke did. Before you ask he is a Ninja even though he looks 7 years old. "

"Huh!?" he looks over at the pink hair boy as he heard giggling. "It's true Cuz Sasu" he giggles as he smiles happily. "He will start to age whenever his body is ready to." said Itachi as he smiles and then asked. "So are you having good birthday little Bro?"

Sasuke smiles and nods his head yes. "Yea even though I was upset/shock of what I heard today."

"So who wants Carrot Cake!?" said Mikoto as she smiles. "For the last time Mikoto, Sasuke doesn't like sweets!" yells Fugaku as he tries to get it through his Wife/Mate's head. Sasuke smirks "I love Carrot Cake Father, I do eat some sweets that I do like." he knows his Father going to be shock after he hears that.

Fugaku eyes grow wide. "I-I thought! You didn't like none at all!"

Mikoto,Itachi,Naruto & Hyousuke laughs at Fugaku. Sasuke is still smirking at his father shockness. Sakura in the shadows watching and laughing as well, she wish she can have some cake too. But she knows Mikoto will save her some.

After Sasuke Birthday Party was over he headed to his room to get some sleep, he had a very long day. It was a lot for him to take in as he looks over to that locked book, he knows one day he will open it. Sasuke closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep slowly.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **I hope you guys love this first chapter of this story! Also Happy Birthday Sasuke! This is going to be up on Wattpad,Youtube and A03!**

 **I will write more when I can on this story, it will be little by little.**

 **Plz leave comments to tell me what you think so I will know that you like it! I hope you have great day! thanks for reading this fanfic :D**


End file.
